


Not Your Trick

by Sheneya



Series: New Tricks [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheneya/pseuds/Sheneya
Summary: The one trick they thought was just a bit of fun, ends up saving them.Although John really wishes Carson had to use it on him.





	Not Your Trick

John wasn't sure what he'd done to offend the people of M39-401, he was pretty sure it was somehow his fault, as every time he asked, Teyla's eyes would roll in THAT way. Never the less, he and his entire team... plus Carson, had once again been, disarmed, tied up and locked inside a couple of weak looking cells, Carson, Ronon and Teyla in one, him and Rodney in another to await execution, there weren't any guards watching them at the moment though, which was a plus.

The way they'd been bound was rather strange. Rather than their hands just being tied behind their backs, and the rest of their arms being free to at least move up and down, like normal, they were tied in an odd sort of winding fashion that by the end literally squashed their arms to their sides without give them an inch of movement in anything but their hands, once again he tried to see if he could wiggle the rope loose enough to escape from his bindings.

He was startled out of his latest escape attempt by the sound of a distinctly Scottish swearword, looking up he was greeted by sight of a kneeling Carson beginning to lose his fight with gravity as he had along with the others, had also been trying to wiggle free. This time he'd squirmed just a bit too hard and was now falling into a still struggling Ronon.

If they weren't in such a dire situation, John would have laughed until his stomach hurt at the twin looks of comical surprise as Carson finally toppled into the much larger man's thighs and brought them both to the ground with a thud.

After the fall, Carson was oddly silent for a few moments, then he spoke to Ronon. "You still have a knife lad."

"Yeah, can't reach it tied like this though." the other man growled, his voice low with frustration.

The short conversation between the two men was enough to make John study where Carson had hit Ronon's legs for a bit. The blade was so well hidden on the other man's person, that John could barely see it was something other than a generic bulge, even while looking directly at it. It was also high enough on Ronon's thigh, that it was quite likely the guards had taken one look and thought it was a private part of the ex-runner's..... anatomy.

John sighed to himself as he remembered the private little trick he'd been teaching Carson in the bedroom. He wasn't comfortable with the idea, he knew Carson's wouldn't be happy either, Ronon would accept it because it meant escaping. At the moment it seemed like their only chance of getting out of this alive.

He cleared his throat. "Carson might be able to get that knife for you, I've been teaching him... important skills for escaping situations like this, but it's a bit intimate."

Ronon raised his eyebrows in a manner eerily similar manner to Teyla. "If it gets us out I'll do it."

He looked over at Carson. The Doctor suddenly looked uncomfortable in his own skin. "Aye lad, but you won't have to do much, I'll be doing most of the work until you get the knife in your hand. But the John's right, if I don't, we won't get out of this in one piece."

With that he knelt in front of the other man and began studying his pants closely, John tried to ignore the slightly jealous feeling he got watching them, this was necessary. Aside from the material they were made of, the pants, although hidden by the longer tunic the other man was wearing, were clearly similar to a standard set of drawstring sweatpants. Ronon always favoured thing he could get on quickly and easily, instincts developed during his time as a runner, which luckily, also meant they could come off fairly easily as well.

John mentally stomped down another flash of jealousy as Carson's head disappeared under Ronon's shirt. For a second or two, there was a soft ripple of movement as Carson moved his head from side to side, searching for the end of the drawstring that would undo Ronon's pants. This was followed by a shallow but insistent jerking motion as the Doctor began tugging the drawstring open with his teeth.

Finally the jerking motion stopped for a second as Carson moved to tug at the material just underneath it instead, it took very little time for the fabric to drop to Ronon's knees. It took even less time for Carson to freeze in discomfort as the reminder that Ronon's clothing essentials were not only easy to put on, but also very minimalist suddenly became very visible. 

John thought it was testament to Ronon's self control that he hadn't gotten an erection from Carson's manoeuvres. He also thought it was a testament to Carson's perseverance and gentle nature, that even after his momentary freeze, he gently pushed Ronon's manhood down and slightly to the side and continued trying to get the knife that was strapped to his thigh.

Suddenly they all froze as the sound of the, until then, non-existent guard's feet started stomping towards their cells.

Carson's head was hiding the majority of his actions as the guard stopped to look into their doorway, but it was obvious he was doing something.

Noticing that they were about to start asking awkward questions, Teyla smoothly intervened. "I'm sure you would not wish to deny a warrior like Ronon his final pleasures before executing us." She did it so smoothly that it almost seemed like this was something she was used to.

It had clearly worked, as the guard looked between her and the seemingly intimate position the two men in her cell were in, before nodding and deliberately looking the other way as he continued his check, looking in on John and Rodney quickly before going back out through the exit.

Waiting until the guard had left completely, Carson then continued his quest to retrieve Ronon's knife. John was happy that he no longer felt the need to track the movement of Carson's head. It was obvious, yet comforting for him that both Carson and Ronon were seeing this as something that needed to be done and nothing more, even if visually it was kind of attractive.

He shook his head as that strange thought popped up, luckily he was distracted from it by the fact that Carson had finally freed the knife from it's sheath.

With a few quick shuffles, Carson managed to manoeuvre the knife into Ronon's hands and the other man quickly freed himself, broke down the weak doors between the cells and then freed the others.

After that it was a sneaky escape through some tunnels they'd noticed on the way into the cells, followed by nightmarish sprint to the Stargate as the planets occupants discovered they had escaped and gave chase.

With a quick send of their teams access codes, followed by confirmation, they all finally stumbled through the wormhole and back to the safety of Atlantis.

John looked up into the incredulous eyes of Elizabeth Weir as she spoke to him. "What happened?"

"He stared at her for a few seconds. "Can we tell you later?"

She took in the sight of her bedraggled and clearly worn out main team before nodding, she knew they would have told her as soon as they'd come through if they thought the city was in any danger. "Alright, get checked over, cleaned up and rest for a bit, we'll talk in a few hours."

With a collective groan, they all nodded and headed to the infirmary.

On the way, John found himself shaking the image of Carson's head between Ronon's thighs out of his head for the second. Carson's beautiful mouth had been so, so close to.....

No, He was a grown man in a solid relationship, not a teenager looking for his next porn download.

He'd get over it.

even though he knew Carson had probably ended up with the salty taste of Ronon's skin on his lips. That if he kissed Carson right this second, he'd taste different to how he normally tasted.

It didn't matter, he'd get over it.


End file.
